


Insomniacs in the Dark

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, He also needs sleep, Insomnia, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he doesn't get that, he gets one, platonic cuddles, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: It was 02:37 in the morning and Peter couldn't sleep. He'd tried everything from counting sheep, drinking warm milk and honey, to redoing some of his homework, and listening to those ridiculously overrated white noise sleeping apps.None of it worked.OrPeter's insomnia hits while he is at the Stark's lake house and it's irondad to the rescue.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823302
Comments: 13
Kudos: 163





	Insomniacs in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoucantnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoucantnemo/gifts).



> Just a lil thing I find amusing: this one's WC is 760 which is the exact same as Drunk Spider lol.
> 
> Anyway, this is 3."It's three in the morning." Rquested by @butyoucantnemo   
> )You guys should definitely take a peak at her works, they are amazing!)

It was 02:37 in the morning and Peter couldn't sleep. He'd tried everything from counting sheep, drinking warm milk and honey, to redoing some of his homework, and listening to those ridiculously overrated white noise sleeping apps. He'd only been able to listen to it for five minutes before he'd uninstalled it from his phone.

  
  


He'd even resorted to bringing out his weighted blanket but then he wanted to fidget and it became too heavy and hot in the warmth of the summer night, restricting his movements too much, so he gave up on staying in bed and slid out from the soft sheets. With another glance to the clock sitting on his nightstand, he tiptoed out the door and down the hallway. 02:45. 

  
  


Once he reached the stairs he paused, listening to slight creaking that was ever present in any building but only noticeable to him because of his enhanced hearing. He moved down the stairs and quietly slid out the back door, only stopping once he came to the hammock that was strung up just to the side of the Stark's lake house.

  
  


Muffling a yawn, Peter dropped into the soft material, flicking a few stray leaves away when they fell from the branches above him. After shifting around into a more comfortable position, he swung a leg over the side and let his toes brush against the soft but prickly grass as a cool breeze ruffled more leaves from the tree.

  
  


Peter didn't know how long he lay there, only that his mind drifted from one thought to another, still unable to fall asleep.

He hated it.

  
  


There wasn't even a real reason to his recent insomnia spell. There was nothing bad or very stressful happening, no nightmares, or triggers. Nothing.

  
  


He was distracted by the sound of slightly uneven footsteps and an equally uneven heartbeat as someone opened the same door he had walked out of who knows how long ago.

  
  


"Pete?" Tony asked softly as he shuffled down the steps and up to the hammock. "It's three in the morning, Roo. You okay?"

  
  


Peter gave a despondent shrug in answer, the lack of sleep now leading way to the sad and desperate wish for sleep when it just wouldn't come.

  
  


"Yeah, sometimes it's just like that, huh?" Tony murmured, reaching out his hands– real and prosthetic– to steady the hammock so that he could climb in next to Peter.

  
  


Once he was cocooned in the fabric, Peter immediately cuddling up to him, Tony started gently combing his fingers through the boy's chocolate coloured curls. "What's going on, Pete?" He prodded a bit more.

  
  


"Dunno," Peter shrugged his shoulder, voice muffled in his honorary dad's shoulder. "Just can't sleep."

  
  


"Are your nightmares getting bad again?"

  
  


Peter shook his head. "No, nothing. I don't know why, but I just can't sleep. I'm not more stressed than normal, no more nightmares or anxiety than usual either." The visible frustrated tears felt like a knife to Tony's heart. He hated when his family was hurt or sad.

  
  


"It feels off. Out of balance. I don't know… it's just weird. I don't want it to be, I just wanna _sleep_." Peter's voice cracked on the last word, traitorous tears finally falling in hot streaks down his face. He squished his face into Tony's chest in an attempt to hide himself. He couldn't deal with eye contact when he cried.

  
  


Instead of pushing him, Tony only held him tighter, using his flesh hand to wipe the tears from the boy's cheeks. "You're okay, Roo. I've got you. We're just gonna lay here, alright? We don't have to sleep if it doesn't happen, we don't have to talk, we don't have to do anything. Just lay here."

  
  


With tears still falling, Peter nodded, his curls tickling Tony's nose as he did. "Thank you."

  
  


And damn if that didn't hit Tony's heart. This kid was something else. 

  
  


"You never have to thank me. I've got you, Kid." Tony pressed a kiss to Peter's head and tucked him closer to his chest.

  
  


"We've got each other." Peter murmured, voice tired but still awake.

  
  


With a soft smile, Tony answered him. "We do."

  
  


The silence fell comfortably around them, only broken by the sounds of the breeze through the trees and the occasional little woodland animal out in the night.

  
  


And that's how it stayed. Neither of them fell asleep that night, sleep not gracing their weary bones, but it was okay. They weren't alone.

  
  


They had their family, they had each other.

  
  



End file.
